


Angel

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is an angel, for young Severus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

What is an angel?

An angel is a messenger.  
What is the message?

It is salvation.

An angel is the figure, shining white and pure, so far above you that you can scarcely believe he is stooping, bending from his throne in Heaven to you. He is taking your hand to draw you to his lofty heights.

These are the heights of truth and they are real. You, even you, will rule the world in consideration, in cool clear reasoned thought, in service and diligence, for the good of each and all. You will be example, and an instrument of power.

It is an angel who will help you above your sorrow, where you scrabble in the darkness, without hope or help. An angel will guide you as you struggle, out of your life, towards the sublime. An angel will teach you what you need, to rend from yourself the meanness of your former self. You will learn.

It is an angel who will clothe you in clean new robes.

The angel is named Abraxas.

_He who wants to be reborn must first destroy a world._


End file.
